Begin Again
by Rainbor123
Summary: The song 'Begin Again reminded me of Leah :)


**I don't own Twilight or 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
_But I do_

_He_ liked to tower a good 8 inches above me, so I couldn't wear high heels.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
_He always said he didn't get this song_  
_But I do, I do_

_He_ teased me mercilessly about my favorite songs, and eventually, I stopped listening to them.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

Jake was never early, I was always there first, always last to leave. It got tiring.

_I walk to you_  
_You pull my chair out and help me in_  
_And you don't know how nice that is_  
_But I do_

No one has ever done that pulled out a chair for me, it was... chivalrous. No one. Not Sam, not Jake.

"Always the Southern Gentleman." I said, then I smiled at him.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

I always thought you were the serious one. I was wrong.

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

I say harsh words, calling you Leech, and Monster. I didn't mean them, but I said them anyway. I think you felt my remorse, because you just laughed them off. I couldn't help but smile when you laughed, it sounded so childish.

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

With a Leech too! I don't mind my Pack brother's teasing. Everyone likes that I can look at Sam and Jake without hatred or sadness, so they are OK with our relationship. All except Sam and Jacob.

_You said you never met one girl_  
_Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
_But I do_

I had never told anyone about my CD's before. Music is one of my secrets, I can play the piano, guitar, violin, trumpet, harmonica, harp, lyre, and flute. Seth knows, of course, but that was it. Until you.

_We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_I'm coming off a little shy_  
_But I do_

With Sam, I dove headlong into our relationship, I thought we were always going to be together. With Jake, I dipped my toes in, thought it was fine, and jumped again. But with you, I looked in the water, saw how deep it was, dipped my toe in, then slowly waded in.

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

My dry and morbid humor made sense to no one, but you and Dad.

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

I was driving your black and blue Lamborghini, When you leaned over and whispered-

"I love Leah Clearwater." I just looked at you, shocked for a minute.

"Huh?"

"I was telling my world that I loved her."

"Huh? And are you comparing me to the _round_ Earth?!"

"tá tú álainn. No, I am not. I was saying I love you."

"Ok... What language was that? How many languages do you know?"

"That was Irish. I speak Russian, Irish, Latin, French, Spanish, Chinese, most of the Tribal languages in Africa, Portugal, Greek, Japanese, German, Swedish, Hindi and most other languages in India, Javanese, Vietnamese, Korean, Italian, Romanian, Dutch, English- " I gave him a 'Duh' look. " Morse Code, and Sign Language."

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_

And I almost asked about Alice and her new boy toy. But I couldn't.

_But you start to talk about the movies that your family_  
_Watches_  
_Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that_

I thought that it was ironic that your Coven was more like a family then my Pack. I was right

_And for the first time what's past is past_

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

Thant's all it ever did for me. Until you came along.

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

You brought back my faith, and my love.

And_ that_ is why I love Jasper Hale.


End file.
